Kenangan di buku bergambarnya Semi
by Asakura Yuuichi-Justice
Summary: Menceritakan tentang masa lalunya Semi kecil yang tertulis di buku mengambar hariannya pada halaman terakhir, bersama kedua teman-temannya ia mengalami suatu kejadian yang tidak sesuai sama ekpentasi sama recana pada waktu itu, yang membuatnya merasa malu di masa yang sekarang [Warning: Diksi kacau, humor receh, OOC, dsb]


"Eita, kau tidak mau tidur siang?" nyonya Semi keheranan ketika melihat putranya sedang bersemangat dengan jaringnya sehingga yang di panggil Semi tapi wujud bocah (?) senang riang untuk memainkannya (*Yuuta: Semi yang ini mah minta di karungi*)

"Tidak mau, Eita mau mencoba menangkap serangga di luar untuk di masuki ke buku harian bergambar Eita sebagai pr musim panas, tapi ayah tidak boleh." Semi mengembungkan pipi sambil memeluk jaringnya (*Yuuta: karung mana karung*)

Nyonya Semi menoleh ke arah suaminya dengan aura 'Wanita selalu benar' (?) yang konon sifat itu sudah di turunkan kepada Semi yang tinggal waktu marahnya lagi di masa depan, yang membuat sang suami pun ciut di buatnya, ternyata ada satu keunikan di keluarga ini permisa yaitu, suami takut istri (*di hajar*)

"Baiklah, aku izinkan dengan syarat kau tidak boleh pulang so-" belum lagi ayahnya Semi melanjutkan ucapannya selanjutnya, itu bocah sudah main hilang keluar rumah apalagi ada yang membuat Ayahnya Semi facepalm yaitu

Masa iya kalau mainnya pakai baju you can see my kelek (?) dan celana pendek

 **Kenangan di buku bergambarnya Semi**

By: Asakura Yuuichi-Justice

Rated: K+

Gerne: Comedy, friendship

Warning: Receh, typo(s), gaje dan lain lain

.

.

.

.

"Semi, apa kau menyelesaikan prmu?" tanya Ushijima yang disini juga berwujud bocah dengan wajah tanpa ekpersi menatap jaring dan wadah serangga yang di pegang semi,wajah wujud anak-anaknya berbeda dengan Semi yang kecil-kecil saja wajahnya kaya om om (*Author di hajar Semi*)

Semi sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan temannya barusan, toh itu mengingatkan dia pada pr musim panasnya yang satu pun belum di selesaikannya walaupun ibunya bawa sapu kearahnya pun tetap belum di kerjakannya dengan alasan 'tidak mengerti' (*anak baik harap jangan di larang meniru Semi di cerita ini, berbahaya*)

"Kenapa tidak dikerjakan? Kau ini seperti Author Yuuta-nii yang suka menunda tugas." Secara tidak sengaja Ushijima yang kelewatan polos ini membongkar satu rahasianya Auhtor Yuuta permisa (*Yuuichi: Anak baik harap jangan di tiru Author Yuutanya sekalian- Yuuichi dihajar Yuuta*)

"Hush sembarangan, akukan mau mengerjakan pr musim panas dengan menangkap serangga sebagai ceritanya." Semi mengembukan pipi untuk kedua kalinya disini, tetapi baru saja beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Semi berhenti di ikuti dengan tangannya yang menghadang Ushijima untuk berjalan, alhasil ia pun juga ikut berhenti

"Ada apa kok tiba-tiba berhenti."

"Wakatoshi, apa kau mendengarnya?" sepertinya Semi mendengar sebuah suara nyanyian di balik pohon beringin yang membuat bulu kuduk Semi berdiri, kalau Ushijima mah santai saja. Dia malahan berjalan kesana untuk mencari suara itu sampai-sampai Semi juga mengikuti Ushijima dari belakang,

"Aku mendengarnya kira-kira suara apa ini?"

"Aku harap itu bukan suaranya gangster Miyagi…" Seketika Semi langsung merinding di tempat, dia berharap kalau suara itu bukan suara Angsa dan gangnya kenapa? Karna mereka merupakan gangster miyagi yang paling di takuti nomor pertama sebelum kecoa terbang karna kemampuan mereka untuk mengejar manusia yang sangat luar biasa makanya mereka takut,

Tapi, masa iya Angsa bernyanyi, itu jenis Angsa apaan coba

Recana mereka berdua untuk mencari tau asal suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mereka sudah menemukan pelaku utama di balik semua ini, seorang anak kecil berambut merah dengan poni lurus dan rata tidak lupa dengan bibir keritingnya yang menyerupai senyuman kucing sedang bersedih sendirian di hutan ini, Semi yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa bernafas lega tapi tidak dengan Ushijima yang malah mendekati bocah itu lalu menepuk kepalanya untuk menghiburnya

"Kenapa kau sedih dan sendirian di sini?"

Bocah itu terisak-isak tidak lupa dengan wajah lemahnya yang membuat Author tidak tega untuk membayangkannya "i-itu karna dia, ku cinta dia, ku sayang Dia, rindu dia, inginkan dia, untuk dia.." seketika bocah itu malah melanjutkan nyanyian lagu galaunya yang mengingatkan mereka pada suatu lagu anak jaman sekarang

 **Gubrakk**

-Ralat-

"Kau tau, aku tidak punya teman untuk menangkap kumbang tanduk makanya aku sedih dan nyanyi."

"Kalau begitu ikutlah bersama kami." Semi mengulurkan tangannya kepada bocah merah itu sambil menyengir lebar, menurut Narathor wajahnya jadi tambah menyeramkan deh (*Di hajar*)

"Benarkah.." tatapan bocah merah itu terbinar-binar dan terharu ketika ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya yang di juluki 'guess monster' sama yang lain, saking terharunya dia langsung memeluk Semi lalu berkata "Aku Tendou Satori, kalian siapa siapa.." untuk mengenalkan dirinya

"Semi Eita, dan ini namanya Wakatoshi salam kenal.." sekalian mengenalkan Ushijima juga

Yang di panggil Tendou menatap teman barunya satu persatu lalu ia tertawa dengan nama 'Semi' yang menurutnya lucu, begitu juga dengan Author ketika Author tau namanya untuk pertama kalinya tau tentang Semi karna…

"Namamu seperti musim Semi dan selera pakaianmu juga aneh." Tuhkan

Semi tersenyum walaupun ada ada perempatan merah di pipinya, ia mulai merasa kesal kalau ada yang mengejek namanya, tapikan itu memang kenyataannya

"Ini Bocah ngeselin, Semi yang benar bukan Musim Semi kalau soal pakaiankan wajar karna ini musim panas!?" tanpa berkaca terlebih dahulu kalau Semi itu juga bocah, dia mengatakannya dengan lantang sehingga Tendou pun bersembunyi di belakang Ushijima supaya dia tidak kena marah olehnya, padahal Semi marah karna murni kesalahannya

"Udah-udah, kalian apa kalian lupa tujuan kemari." Sang penyengar suasana tapi bukanlah sugawara tapi Ushijima bersuara, Semi dan Tendou yang semangat pun langsung siap tegap untuk melaksanakannya

"Tau tapi, nangkap kumbang tanduknya di mana..?" dengan nada yang kelewatan polos pun, Ushijima langsung bergubrak ria begitu mendengarnya. Duh Ushijima rasa ia ingin langsung menjitak kepala mereka langsung tapi sayangnya Ushijima tidak tega untuk melakukannya karna mereka berdua itu temannya

"Di Jidatmu, ya di pohon-pohonlah merekakan hinggap." Sekilas Ushijima langsung memasang wajah you don't say kearah mereka berdua

Rileks kedua bocah polos tapi bego tersebut menatap pohon yang di sekitar mereka, sesuai dengan kata Ushijima barusan, banyak sekali kumbang tanduk yang berteger di sana

"Eita-kun kamu saja yang naik ke sana.." Tendou menyengol perut Semi dan berakhir dengan sebuah jitakan hanya memasang tampang wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Semi merasa kasihan dengan ini anak sehingga Semilah yang berjalan ke pohon,

Setelah sampai di pohon, Semi malahan memeluknya sambil berteriak-teriak minta tolong padahal baru beberapa meter dari tanah saja membuat Semi takut, ckckck satu lagi rahasia terbesar Semi yaitu belum bisa manjat pohon karna ini pertama kalinya dirinya manjat, lalu apa gunanya jaring kalau di bawa kemana-mana?

"Tolongi aku, aku tidak tau cara manjat pohon."

 **Gubrakk**

"….." sekilas Ushijima langsung memasang wajah you don't say untuk kedua kalinya karna Semi, itu bocah memang ngeselin ya?

"Be*sensor kpi* kalau tidak bisa manjat pohon apa gunanya jaring yang kau bawa." Ini bocah belajarnya dari siapa coba

"Oh iya ya, maaf aku khilaf." Semi langsung turun dari pohonnya dan langsung mengambil jaringnya yang tadinya di tanah, selanjutnya dia mengapai benda yang di maksud sambil menjijit walaupun tidak ke sampai

"Err walaupun pakai jaring, aku tetap tidak sampai.." Semi menjijit sampai perutnya kelihatan, seketika Author yang sedang juga melihat naskah ini pun langsung mimisan di ikuti oleh Ushjima yang malah melongo ke atas karna matanya terfokus ke sana juga

"Ya itu karna Semi itu pendek." Dengan tampang tidak dosa di wajah Tendou, sebuah kandang khusus untuk serangga mendarat tapi sayangnya tidak kena karna yang korban sebelumnya menghindar, melainkan

Kena sesuatu yang Semi sebut gangster Miyagi tadi yang kebetulan sekali lewat di dekat mereka lemparannya lumayan pas untuk mengenai mereka, apalagi jumlah mereka yang tidak sedikit yang sedang menatap horror kearah mereka terutama Semi yang pelakunya

"Semi, apa kau tau kenapa para angsa itu berlari kearah kita dengan kepala yang sedang terangkat?" Antara bego dengan polos, Tendou malahan memerhatikan mereka yang sudah berkoak-koak berlari ke arah mereka

"Oi Oi Oi jangan bilang kalau itu, ka-kabur ada Angry Goose!?" Tanpa perasaan Semi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan cara berlari, itu hanya karna Semi ingin selamat saja tidak lupa dengan membawa jaringnya juga. Teman macam apa ini

Kedua temannya mengerti yang di maksud Semi barusan sambil berpikir kalau Semi juga pasti juga pernah di kejar sebelumnya sehingga mereka pun berlari menyusul di belakang Semi

"Run For life, to Semi's House." Nah lho sejak kapan Ushijima kecil ini pandai berbahasa inggris

"Sialan siapa yang membuat mereka marah?" Yang merupakan pelakunya malahan mengome sendiri

Pertanyaan Semi barusan di akhiri dengan sebuah dorongan dari kedua temannya yang membuat Semi terdorong kuat sehingga jarak gangster Miyagi dan dirinya makin dekat

"Hadapi sana, kaukan pelakunya…" di lanjutkan dengan lari lagi untuk mencari tempat yang aman yaitu rumah keluarga Semi di bagian dapur (?) (*nah lho*) yang kebetulan ada di depan mereka

"Mammaa Eita masih mau hidup!?" Semi pun langsung bangkit dan meneruskan perlariannya bak maling yang di kejar warga RT, tanpa dia sadari sudah sampai di rumah itu malah berbalik arah setelah ada siulan khusus pemanggil untuk mereka, lagi pula hari sudah mau sore dan itu saatnya

"Oh ternyata Para gangster Miyagi udah balik kerumah karna hari sudah sore." Baru saja narasinya mau di munculan di sini, tau-tau Ushijima udah memutuskan narasi Narathor duluan di atas

"Baguslah setidaknya kita selamat, Iyakan Semi." Tidak peduli kalau Tendou kecapekan karna berlari, yang di panggil pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mengambil buku bergambar hariannya yang halaman terakhirnya kosong. Tendou di kacangi permisa (*plak*)

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku isi, hari inikan terakhir." Semi memperlihatkan halaman kosong kepada teman-temannya sebagai bukti, dengan wajah murung karna hari ini dia mengalami hal yang di luar ekpentasi

"Bagaimana dengan, kau mengambar dirimu yang sedang di kejar para angsa." Dengan ucapan yang pelan karna dia takut di jadikan Korban omelan Semi lagi, yang penting yang jadi ekpentasi Tendou itu sesuai kenyataan

"Baiklah." Semi setuju dengan pendapat Tendou barusan, ekpentasi Tendou menjadi kenyataan. Kini Semi mulai mengambar dengan pensil warnanya

Selagi Semi mengambar, kedua temannya itu ingin mengintip gambar Semi tapi tidak boleh di perlihatkan oleh empunya dengan memeluk bukunya sambil mengembungkan pipi. Ada antara perasaan malu atau merasa jengkel di benak Semi

"Semi, mari perlihatan gambarmu." Ucap Ushijima tegas yang mengadakan tangannya bak penagih utang

"Ti-tidak boleh hanya gurulah dan aku yang tau.."

"Ayolah Semi, bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Tidak."

"Minggu depan?"

"Tidak."

"Bulan depan." Kok ini mirip game ind****** pi**

"Tidak mau."

"Masa depan?" tiba-tiba Ushijima ikut menyambung percakapan, tapi itu membuat Semi jadi berubah pikiran

"Ba-baiklah."

-10 tahun kemudian-

"Pfff.." Tendou yang bukanlah yang dulu tapi yang sekarang (*bacanya jangan sambil nyanyi*) yang kebetulan berlibur di rumah keluarga Semi menahan ketawa setelah melihat gambar nista buatan Semi sesuai dengan janjinya di masa lalu sedangkan Ushijima mendadak pokerface juga dengan gambar dirinya, karya Semi di masa lalu,

Yaitu gambar stickman dengan coretan ada yang merah, hijau tua dan abu-abu sebagai rambut sedangkan angsanya mirip bentuk bebek. Itulah yang membuat Tendou ingin ketawa termasuk Author pun

"Semi.." Ushijima melirik Semi yang sedang menahan malunya dengan menutup wajahnya yang merona merah, tidak Semi sangka juga kalau gambarnya juga nista

"M-maafkan aku."

 **Owari**

-omake-

Ya namanya rindu rumah setelah berbulan-bulan menetap di asrama Sekolah, pasti ingin juga jalan-jalan keluar rumah. Nah hari ini Semi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar selagi liburan musim depan masih ada, sekalian juga untuk menenangkan diri juga

"Are, Semi-san." Panggil Shirabu yang kebetulan melihat semi lewat, sekalian ia sedang memberi makan angsa-angsa (?) peliharaannya bersama Goshiki yang juga mengunjungi rumahnya

Langkah Semi berhenti begitu saja setelah di panggil oleh adik kelasnya "Shirabu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bersama Tsutomu!?" Semi kagetnya bukan main ketika melihat Goshiki yang riang-riang saja di dekat Shirabu, kan biasanya mereka bertengkar

"Sedang memberi makan angsa-angsa peliharaan keluargaku kalau Goshiki sendiri sementara saja menginap di rumahku karna kedua orang tuanya sedang berlibur."

"Oi oi jangan macam-macam kepada Tsutomu kalau dia rumahmu, dia masih polos mengerti."

Shirabu memutarkan bola matanya sambil menghela nafas pelan, selalu saja di omeli Semi kalau dekat sama Goshiki itupun kalau mereka bertengkar Shirabu, Shirabu juga yang kena omel. Kan jadi serba salah

"Tidak akan."

"Apa Semi-san mau memberikan makan kepada mereka." Goshiki menyodorkan semangkuk teri putih (?) yang Shirabu relakan untuk tidak makan makanan favoritnya untuk hari ini

Semi turut mengambilnya lalu mendekat angsa itu, tapi sebelum Semi mendekat. Si angsanya malah menatap horror semi. Itu membuat Semi khawatir kalau angsa itu angsa masa lalu yang masih menaruh dendamnya sampai sekarang sehingga angsa itu berkoak-koak di dekatnya

"Eh ada apa Semi-san?" Goshiki meliriknya selagi sekarang ia sedang berduaan sama Shirabu

"Oi jan-jangan…" wajah Semi kini 11-12 sama surainya

"Oh aku mengerti…" Shirabu menganguk pelan, ternyata kau bocah itu ya? Yang di kejar waktu itu, waktu aku mencarinya…" Shirabu mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya kearah Semi, tidak peduli kalau Semi itu senior. Shirabu tetap Esmosi (?)

"Y-ya, tidak aku sangka kalau itu angsamu Shirabu.." yang di tatap malahan ketawa canggung

Emosi Shirabu mereda, ia pum menghela nafas "Ya ampun, minta maaf sana. Entar kau nanti di kejar lagi."

"Ba-baiklah, maafkan aku maafkan aku." Semi membungkukan hadapannya kearah sang angsa yang sedang membuang mukanya. Seperti orang yang sedang merajuk

Owari lagi (?)

Yuuta: yap segitu saja, maafkan kalau GAJE. Otak Yuuta sedang lola karna ujian di mana-mana tapi intinya ini sudah selesai, fic ini terinpriansi dari sebuah picture Semi dan Shirabu waktu kecil

Yuuichi: berniat meninggalkan Review? Silahkan… Author Yuuta pasti akan membalasnya, selamat berjumpa di fic lainnya


End file.
